In the Darkness
by Eirys
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night can be frustrating. Add an angel to that. Strange encounters in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. It was still dark. He glanced at the clock. The numbers glowed in the dark. 2.11 AM.

_Just perfect,_he thought.

Lately he had had this _laissez faire_ attitude towards everything. He didn't care about the demons, or hunting. He had no interest in food. He ate as he had to stay alive. He had found a new craving for Jack Daniels. His mouth watered as he thought about the taste of it.

Obviously he still cared about his brother. Nothing in the world would ever change that. Nothing. There's nothing he would do for Sammy.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly he heard a flutter of wings.

_Cas_, Dean thought and let out a sigh.

- Hello, Dean, the angel spoke silently.

The dark clouds in Dean's mind seemed to drift away. - Hi, Cas, why so late?

Dean imagined the head tilt as he couldn't see in the dark.

- You are awake.  
- That goes without saying. You don't hear me snoring, do you?  
- Sam is asleep.  
- Well, I am glad you are here to tell these things, Dean chuckled.  
- Why aren't you sleeping?  
- Dunno, I woke up. So you came here to give me a late night therapy session, is that it? Well, you know what, I'll rather sleep.  
- As you wish, Dean, Castiel said and touched Dean's forehead. The hunter fell asleep instantly. - But I will return, Dean.

The angel vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Dean had slept like a log until the morning he woke up as grumpy as hell and he only muttered something to Sam on his way to the bathroom. He just peeled of his clothes and threw them on the floor. He turned the shower on and went under the water when the water was warm enough.

When he pulled the shower curtain aside the bathroom was filled with steam. Dean liked warm showers.

- Damn in, Cas! Dean yelled as he noticed Cas leaning to the bathroom wall. - Don't scare me like that.

Dean took his towel and wrapped it around his waist. - Why can't you wait with Sam?

- Time is a luxury I can't afford, Dean.  
- Well, your timing has been wrong lately. I mean in the middle of the bloody night! And now...  
- My apologies, Dean. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.

There was a loud knock on the door. - Is everything alright in there, Dean? Sam yelled through the door.

- I'm fine! Dean yelled. When he turned to look at Cas he was gone. _What the hell is wrong with that angel? _Dean thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean were on the road again. They were on the middle of nowhere. There were no motels in the nearby. The Impala was parked under a street lamp as it was pitch black. Sam was snoring on the back seat of Impala. Dean sat on the passanger seat.

There was a flutter of wings and Cas sat beside Dean. - Hello, Dean.  
- Cas.

There was a silence of few minutes.

- What brought you here, Cas?  
- You.  
- I didn't pray or anything.

That silenced the angel.

- Cas? Is it true something you'd like to share with me?

The brightness of Castiel's eyes made Dean to figure out on his own. _Oh, great_, Dean thought, _I never liked guessing game_s. - So you want to talk only to me. You haven't appeared when Sam was present. Well, awake , that is, Dean corrected as Sam let out a loud snore.

Dean took his flask of whisky out of the glove department.

Cas glared at him.

- What? Dean asked raising an eyebrow. - Can't I have a drink?  
- I'd prefer you didn't.  
- Cas, give me a bloody break. I am tired but I cannot sleep. I am swallowed by this feeling that's crushing my chest.  
- Dean. Something has been troubling me. It's just like you said. There's a crushing feeling at my chest.  
- Okay.  
- It helps when I am with you. But I don't want to see you sad, depressed or anything like that. I would like you to be happy.  
- Cas, you know our life is not dancing on roses, Dean sighed.

Castiel turned to look at his human friend. He smiled. - Dean, you should enjoy the little things in life.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was doing some grocery shopping as Dean had stayed at the motel room. He had hurt his ankle. He was lying on the bed watching TV when darkness fell. TV went black. The lights were gone. The neon sign of the motel had stopped glowing.

Dean went for his duffel back and searched for a torch. Of course the battery was flat._ Great_, he muttered.

The Hunter dug out his phone from his pocket and called Sam.

- Sam, there's a black out at the motel.  
- Yeah, there's no electicity in the whole town.  
- Okay, stay where you are. Wait for the lights.  
- I'll stay at the bar. They have lit some candles.  
- Huh, well, see you later.

It had been an hour. And still no light. Dean wasn't scared of the dark. No, nothing like that. It's just the darkness made him feel uncomfortable.

- Hey, Cas, are you around?

A familiar flutter of wings filled the room. - You called.  
- Yes, there's a black out.  
- I am aware of that, Castiel said with a certain warmness in his voice. - Do you need something?  
- No, I don't.  
- Then why did you call me?  
- I got bored.  
- Dean. As much as I enjoy spending time with you I have my duties.  
- Come on,dude. It's so dark.  
- You are not afraid of the dark.  
- Of course not. Is there something supernatural about the blackout?  
- No, Dean. Man-made structures are not perfect.  
- Yeah, but I don't like sitting in the dark.

The perks of being an angel - Castiel made a candle appear from nowhere and lit it.

- Thanks, Cas.  
- Anything else?  
- Well, I am kind of hungry.  
- You'll live, Dean.  
- Cas, don't leave just yet. Have a seat.

The flame of the candle flickered somewhat as Castiel moved to sit next to Dean.

- Now what? Castiel asked.  
- Now we just sit.  
- Dean? I'd like to talk about something.  
- Yeah?  
- There's something I didn't tell you last time we met.  
- Enlighten me, then.  
- You know that I have considered you as a friend for a long time.  
- Right back at you.

The door opened. - Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something? Sam asked striding in. - Candle light dinner and all.  
- How did you manage to drive safely?  
- The electricity is back on. Maybe it's just a fuse that was blown, Sam said.

Cas glanced at Sam and actually looked disappointed. _What the hell?_ Sam thought. _Did I actually interrupt something?_

Once again the angel vanished.

Sam stared at this brother.

- What? He comes and goes as he pleases, Dean stated.


	5. Chapter 5

- Castiel, I know you prefer talking to Dean but I'd really need your help, please.

The angel appeared in front of Sam. The worry on younger Winchester's face was evident.

- Where's Dean? Castiel asked.  
- That's why I called. I don't know if you've been avoiding me or something but Dean's been gone for two days.  
- Did you have a fight?  
- No!

Castiel closed his eys for a while. - I cannot sense him. Either he is unconscious or...  
- Dead.  
- No, Sam. If you bother passed away, I would know, Castiel assured. - He's eithe unconscious or someone is blocking him from me.  
- How do we find him? The GPS isn't working.

When Dean gained consciousness and opened his eyes, the situation didn'get any better. He had fallen into a hole in the ground. The hole was so deep that Dean was surrounded by darkness. He had hurt his leg when he had hit the bottom. The only thing he could think to do was to call for his angel friend. - Cas?

The face of the angel seemed to brighten up a little bit.

- Cas, what is it?  
- Your brother is -  
- No, Cas, wait!

- Strange.  
- Cas! Your on my hand!  
- My apologies! It seems that we are stuck in here.  
- What?  
- I am powerless.  
- Great. Cas, we have to stop seeing each other like this.  
- Excuse me?  
- Cas, "seeing", don't you get it?  
- Oh, you are referring to the darkness that surrounds us.  
- Yahtzee!  
- I am glad you haven't lost your sense of humour.  
- Oh, please, Cas. When I lose my sense of humour that's the day I die.

That last part was heard by two other people as Castiel and Dean were zapped to another place. Suddenly their limbs were tied.

- That day might come sooner than you think, the red-haired witch smiled. - I have no use for you, Hunter. The angel and the king of Hell on the other hand...

Both Dean and Castiel turned to look at Crowley who was tied to a chair.

- Hello, boys, Crowley greeted looking very pissed.

The witch approached Crowley. She wrapped his right sleeve up.

- I am sorry, Cas, Dean sighed. - I didn't realize it would be a trap.  
- Dean, if we are to die, I'd like to tell you something, Cas said looking straight into Dean's eyes.  
- Cas, don't.  
- Dean, do you remember when Sam asked whether I like you better.

Dean recalled that awkward conversation. He just nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek and the witch was lying dead on the floor.

- Nice timing, Sam, Crowley said. - My ears were about to bleed as I the intra-species declaration of love was taking place. I would appreciate if you could release me.

Sam turned to look at his brother raising an eyebrow. - Finally some light at the end of the tunnel.

- Hey, Sammy, release us and let Crowley rot in here, Dean said.

Sam came to Dean and Castiel, and cut the ropes from their hands and ankles.

- How did the angel managed to trick you, Crowley? Dean asked.

Once again Castiel was interrupted. But hey, if you don't say it out loud, does it make it less true? Castiel knows it, Dean knows it (somewhere deep, deep down in his heart), Sam knows it and even Crowley sees it!


End file.
